The Ghost House
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! In the finale of Tales of the Bizarre 2017, Mio Akiyama is kidnapped, and taken to a haunted house, which is home to a mystery, aimed by many a tragedy, from long ago. Geo Stelar has to rescue Mio, before she is doomed to fall the same fate as those of the past. Rated M for blood and gore, foul language, and explicit scenes.


An outline of a pumpkin man is shown, with a jack-o-lantern head and a black robe, standing behind the blackish red curtain. He appeared from the shadows, as he was also wearing a LOVE Button.

"Good evening." He said, in a voice similar to Alfred Hitchcock, "Tonight we bring you _another_ K-On/MegaStar romance story. And a very chilling tale of horror and disdain. I present to you Mio Akiyama and Geo Stelar, in a tale we call…"

He walked off, "Just a second."

The curtain opened, as the pumpkin man narrated, " _The Ghost House_."

The scene opens in high school, at an all-girls' high school. A girl with long black hair, wearing a black blazer and gray skirt, with a pink scarf, and holding a guitar case over her shoulder, was walking home. As she was walking home, she got a call from her boyfriend, Geo Stelar. She answered it and said, "Hello?"

Geo called, "Hey, Mio. You coming home?"

"Yes."

"How about you come over to my house, tonight? My parents are not home, until next week."

"I suppose so. I'd love to join you."

"Ah, yes. Can you be here tonight?"

"I don't know, Geo…" Mio said, "Would I make it, with all the rowdy going on?"

"Come on, Mio. Halloween isn't until next week." Geo laughed, "You got time."

She said, "Well, alright… But only for you."

She hung up and said, "I don't know… Halloween's coming up, and I'm not sure how to tell Geo."

 **XXXXX**

At his house, Geo was relaxing on the couch. He was a young boy with spiky blonde hair and with a gray shirt and denim jeans. He said, "Mio's scared, a lot. She needed a little company, since Halloween is moments away."

As he relaxed, he got a phone call from Mio. She responded, "Geo… How's 9pm? I'm kinda busy with homework… and my parents are away, until Sunday."

He said, "Alright. 9 at night sounds great. Bye."

He put the phone away and smiled, "Ah, great… Mio gets to come over, tonight… What a thrill."

He relaxed on the couch and waited.

* * *

 _What you're about to see is a very scary story, one befitting the Hallow's Eve atmosphere. Meet Mister Geo Stelar; occupation: student, in a time where MegaStar and After School Tea Time were still in high school. The damsel you heard from was Mio Akiyama; also student. They agreed to have a fun night together, while their respective parents are away. But unfortunately, while Halloween is near, who says that the Witching Hour is near? For Stelar and Akiyama, the Witching Hour had just begun… in the " **Tales of the Bizarre** "…_

* * *

 ** _Tales of the Bizarre #45:  
The Ghost House_**

* * *

Mio was walking down the dark streets, as she was heading home. She was shivering, as she said, "It's not like me to walk down this street, at night. Did the lampposts go out?"

She breathed heavily, showing a little of her cold breath. She was shivering, and was scared. She continued to walk, until she reached the crosswalk. As she was waiting for the light to turn green, a figure appeared from behind her and grabbed her shoulder.

"BOO!"

She shrieked, as a girl in brown hair, with her bangs slicked back, laughed. Mio was shaken, as she roared, "RITSU! DON'T DO THAT!"

Ritsu said, "Sorry. I was heading home, and I ran into you. I mean, what a surprise."

Mio huffed, "Yeah, well, you didn't have to scare me like that."

"So what? Can't I have a little fun, before Halloween?"

"I HATE THAT HOLIDAY! Why must you be so goofy?"

Ritsu said, as she was unhappy, "Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to be angry at me."

Mio said, "That's alright."

They crossed the street, as Ritsu asked, "So, when do we meet Geo?"

Mio stated that she's going to Geo's, later tonight. She has to go home, first, to do her homework. Ritsu laughed, "Ohhhhh… You're in love with him…"

Mio blushed, as she was happy, "A love… He's the one for me…"

Ritsu taunted, "Oh, I can't wait… You and Geo making love… I believe you're perfect for…"

She whispered into her ear, "S-E-X…"

Mio gasped in shock, as Ritsu laughed. Mio cried, "SHUT UP! You don't know me, at all! We're still young for sex!"

Ritsu replied, "AH, don't sweat it… I was only kidding. Hey, Mio…"

Mio said, "What?"

She whispered into her ear, "Play safe… and watch out of early ghouls on the street-."

 **BONK!** "Ugh!"  
Mio bonked Ritsu on the head, and marched home, ignoring her. Ritsu remained in place, as she was in pain, with a lump on her head. After five seconds, she collapsed and was knocked out. She groaned, as she was getting up, "Such… a right… hook…"

 **XXXXX**

Mio was at home, moments later, as she was in her room, doing her homework. As she was studying, she heard a knock on the door. She got up from her chair and went to her door. But when she grabbed the knob, she stopped and froze in place, completely pale and petrified in fear. She turned to her bedroom window and saw a shadowy figure, from in the distance, about twenty feet away. Mio was shocked, as she said, "Who's that?"

She went to the window, only to see that the victim vanished in the darkness, as the lights flickered outside. Mio was trembling from her body, as she said, "Okay… That was-."

The door knocked again, as she gasped, "AAH!"

She rushed downstairs, as she went to the front door, calling out that she's coming. She stopped and felt a jolt of fright into her blood. She whispered, as she looked out the window. She gasped, as she saw the shadow, again, wearing a black coat and boots, and with a beard. The rest of his body was covered in darkness. She ran off and hid behind the couch. She called Ritsu, as she was timid, "Ritsu… It's Mio… I know I'm calling you for something, but it's important… I think someone's watching me. Someone's watching me, and he's very disturbing…"

"Huh? What's wrong? Who's out there?"

Mio replied, "I don't know… Some huge guy with a coat, and a beard… I can tell you that he's not Santa Claus. Oh, Ritsu, please… Come over…"

Ritsu said, "What about Geo?"

Mio said, "I have to call him, after I call you. PLEASE, HURRY!"

The lights went out, as Mio shrieked, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

The lights went back on… and Mio was gone.

"Mio? Mio? Hello? What happened? MIO! MIO, ANSWER ME! **WHERE ARE YOU? MIOOOOOO!** "

 **XXXXX**

Later on, Geo woke up, after hearing the phone ring, but suddenly felt a jolt of worry, sensing that Mio's in danger. He answered the phone, as he called, "Hello? Mio?"

Ritsu said, on the phone, "Geo? It's Ritsu, Mio's friend. Terrible news…"

"Yeah, is it about Mio? Is she hurt?"

"She's… Oh…" Ritsu was crying, "No… She's… She's…"

Geo asked, "Yes?"

She cried out, "MIO'S GONE!"

"WHAT?"

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, Geo arrived at Mio's house, as Ritsu was crying on the spot, where Mio was last seen. Ritsu sniffled, as Geo approached her. She said, "Geo…"

She hugged him, as he said, "It's alright… What happened?"

She replied, "Mio, she… She was calling me, seeing a man in black, with a beard and tan skin… and had this creepy Cheshire grin… And when she screamed… the whole thing went silent."

He said, "Mio… I have to find her."

He asked her, "Did you know who the guy was?"

Ritsu explained, "Mio only told me about it. Sadly, I couldn't guess what it was… I never saw him, on the way. It's like… She's vanished…"

Geo asked, "Do you know where she went?"

She wept, "No…"

Ritsu was crying, as Geo whispered, "Mio… I'll find you…"

He asked her where Mio is. Ritsu replied, "Sorry… I tried looking for her, but all I found was this."

He looked at the small slip of paper, which is a map to an old abandoned house. There was also a note scrawled on it, next to the location."

 _Dear Stelar,  
I have your precious lady friend as my hostage. If you want your princess, come alone and get her, if you dare.  
Signed, your worst nightmare_

Geo growled, "Damn it! Who would capture her? I can't believe that Mio's kidnapped!"

Ritsu replied, "I see… I wish I could go with you, but I can't. I'm frightened by this moment. Geo, please rescue him…"

Geo said, "Thanks."

Ritsu asked, "But wait! I normally told Mio about the house… I recognize that place… It's a very spooky abandoned house, which doubles as both a boudoir and a laboratory. It's been haunted for years on end… about over a thousand years."

"A haunted house?"

"Yes. It's very scary… They say that the abandoned house were home to victims of many. It was simply called " _House of Membrane_ "."

"Membrane? You mean… That old house, fabled of the most horrifying attempts in playing god?"

She gasped, "No… You remembered?! The ill-famous Dr. Membrane that created the perfect girlfriend? He's nuts… and he's a cuckoo… But whoever captured Mio, may do something a lot worse…"

He said, "I can imagine…"

She said, "I'll go with you. I wanna show you the place. I once planned to have a Halloween Party for my friends, but the man in construction attire appeared and told me to go away, because the place was to be torn down. Sadly, that was last year, and the building _still_ remained tall."

Geo said, "Please… Take me to Mio."

"Right. Let's go!"

They rushed out of the house, and headed to the old abandoned house.

* * *

They arrived at the huge abandoned house, which was abandoned and deteriorating, with the roofing panels decaying, the windows cracked and broken, and the grass all brown and dead, with a couple of gravestones and a skull on a pole, in the front yard. Ritsu shivered, "I can't believe no one tore it all down. I know I can't go in."

Geo said, "I know. Just make sure no one comes in. Ritsu, you stay outside, and call me, if something occurs."

She nodded, as he walked to the house. He opened the creaky door, and stepped inside. As he went into the darkness, Ritsu was nervous, as she was worried. She said that the house may be old, but she fears about Geo's safety. She then gasped, "OOPS! I forgot to tell Geo! I'm sure he'll find Geo and escape… because those who enter the _House of Membrane…_ they _never_ escaped from it."

Ritsu prayed, as a shadowy figure appeared from behind her. It held a knife in its right hand and approached her.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, inside the dark and dank house, Geo walked down the rundown hallway, walking through the ruined floor, with creaky floorboards, and cobwebs on the ceiling.

"So, this must be the _House of Membrane_ … Ritsu said that it's rundown, and lasted for a millennium. I hope I don't run into the mad boyfriend… But he's been dead for over a thousand years. I fear if it'll happen to Mio, as well…"

He continued to walk, until he found a door. He turned the knob, slowly, and entered the foyer. It was a huge room with a chandelier on the ceiling, covered in cobwebs and dust. It even showed a portrait of the man, _Dr. Membrane_ , a young man with brown hair, with a white lab coat and a green shirt on. Geo said that the portrait was made in 1914. He walked through the double doors and found a huge room, full of books, and two couches. There was a telescope next to the window, which heads to the balcony, outside. Geo then said, as he walked to the bookcase, "I wonder… Is there a secret panel to where Mio is hidden?"

He pulled out a book and saw something interesting. He looked at the book, as the man who kidnapped Mio was watching from behind the door, peeking in. Geo said, "My goodness… I wonder what this is…"

It was an old diary of the mad doctor's performance, including how he created his lovely girlfriend.

" _October 13th, 1907 – It was lonely, since I had no date for the Halloween Party. I wanted to create the perfect girl, since the boys picked on me for making me go Stag. I refuse to go Stag, again, for the 3rd time. I have already prepared, after the party was going to be a shindig. My perfect girl would be created with the perfect curves. But I needed a host body._ "

This was a time, before technology was introduced. Geo continued reading.

" _November 8th, 1907 – After finding the perfect girl that was suitable for me, she was perfect… Her features were exact: eyes of amber, hair as white as snow, as does her beautiful skin, and lips of a soft pink strawberry fondant. It's too bad that she was dead and starting to decompose. But I had her in my freezer, to conserve her. I do hope mother and father doesn't know about it._ "

He gasped, as he was stunned, "Gross… But it all seems familiar…"

He put the book in his pocket and said, "But I better find Mio, and get out of here. It's strange… Where would she disappear to? Maybe Ritsu forgot to tell me something…"

As he left, he saw a figure running off. He went after him and called out, "Hello?"

He thought, "Am I not alone? Is he a ghoul? No… Ghouls never run, and the dead don't clomp around!"

He ran towards the hallway and saw a figure run to the door. He ran after him, heading all the way to the living room, which shows a huge room with couches and chairs, and a soiree of paintings. There were numerous portraits of the doctor's old classmates that ridiculed him, for not having a date. Geo said, "Whoa… Is that-?"

He peered through the book and read a small portion:  
" _January 12th, 1908 – They all thought I went mad! They think I cannot create beauty! Well, I'll show those brutes in my high school, not to toil with the magic of science! As my creation draws near, the boys in my school dare question me, and gave me a thrashing, since I said that I have a girlfriend. But she is not available, so they dare treat me like dirt. Just you wait and see! Once I have the brain, the heart, and the rest of her schematics, she will be perfect!  
Note to self: find the perfect brassiere size for her, between 32 to 34._"

Geo huffed, "This makes no sense… He hasn't created the girl, yet? What kind of nonsense is this?"

As the clock struck 10, ghostly wails were called out, as he shivered, hearing the ghosts of the doctors' students. The man in black retreated to upstairs, as went to check on Mio.

Geo was still searching the house, as he said, "Weird… It's like… There are no clues… I wish to know what is going on. Where's Mio?"

A loud scream was made, from far away, as Geo cried, "RITSU!"

He recognized her yell, and made a run to upstairs. He arrived at the second floor, and looked around. He then found a small little bedroom, as he noticed a figure hanging by the window. Geo gasped, "NO… It's him…"

But the figure was a man in a black suit and tie, while another was wearing a turban and a robe, in a handlebar mustache. He found the bed and felt the satin covers, saying that it's all in the mad doctor's private bedroom. The man in the turban was waving his hands towards the bed, as it produced a female zombie, in a pink gown.

"Hendricks!" The man in the suit asked, in shock and anger, "What the hell are you doing?"

Hendricks didn't listen, as the undead woman started to disappear. He cried out in anger, rolling his fists tight, " **BRANE!** "

The spirits vanished, as Geo thought, "Brane?"

He stepped out of the bedroom, and searched in another guest bedroom, which was dark and messy. He looked into the doorway and saw a woman in long shaggy brown hair, speaking in a British voice, "Dear me… If Dr. Brane wasn't so gentle about his work, he wouldn't even be hiding in his room… Where exactly is his bloody girl?"

She was wearing a blue blazer and a gray skirt, similar to Mio's, only the skirt was plaid. Her blazer has an insignia on the left chest side. It was a red shield with two swords, with the letter "LS" on it. The woman sat on the bed and sighed, as Geo asked, "Hey… Who are you?"

The woman didn't notice him, as she said, brushed her hair back, "The hell is he picking on?"

She lied down and relaxed. However, she fell asleep, and her body vanished. He stepped out and moaned, "My goodness… It's scary… But what could it all mean? It happened in 1907… 1908… but… How would they know?"

He looked through the book and found another interesting article.

" _March 1st, 1908 – My friends knew the ramifications of my creation… as it was almost time to present her to the world, as my new lover. But the classmates of mine grow curious. Hendricks and Pierre, they are using magic to find my hints… and I notice Mira is bored. But then there's Biff and Arnie I have to worry about. Judy is close by…_ "

Geo said, "So, those must be the students that ridicule him… The two gentlemen I saw were Hendricks and Pierre… and that must be Mira… But… Why are they not speaking to me?"

He realized and said, "Oh, right. They're dead. But they're ghosts… Is something I should know about this house?"

The man in black appeared, as he said, "You can't find her. GIVE UP!"

He turned around, as the man in black dashed off. Geo rushed to the hallway, but stopped, seeing Hendricks talking to Judy, a girl with a red shirt and blonde hair.

"Hendricks… You have to help me…" Judy pleaded, "I'm a little shaky. What if Victor knows why we came here?"

Hendricks said, "There's nothing to be afraid of. If you need me, I'll be in the other room… but perhaps the game room… Victor Brane's mansion is somewhat a puzzling sort, but it holds his mysteries of why he wanted a lovely lady… or a reasonable facsimile thereof…"

Judy pleaded, "I, uh… I don't know… We all want to know. Is Victor using us, or is it something else? I fear what Biff and Arnie will do… and Mira is so desperate to get him out of the indoor life…"

She gasped, "But what of the others? If this-. OH! Could his girlfriend be real?"

Hendricks said, "I don't know…" and they vanished into thin air. Geo stepped back and whispered, "Victor Brane? I've heard about him… and this mansion… This must be his home… But what was he doing in his domicile, all alone?"

He looked at the journal and said, "Maybe it'll lead me to the clues. And maybe to Mio… and that guy…"

He dashed out of the hallway, and went downstairs. He heard a voice, "Help me!"

It was Mio's. Geo cried, "Mio? Is that you?"

Mio cried, "GEO! Geo, save me! This man kidnapped me, and he wants me dead!"

He ran to the door on the left, and then opened the door. He saw a man heading down the stairs, heading to a secret room. It was Pierre, the man in the black suit, as he headed to the room. Geo rushed inside, but heard Judy's shrieks. He cried, "What was that?"

Two huge men in red rugby shirts appeared, as they rushed towards Geo. He fled for cover, but the first huge man in red, with blonde hair, stopped, looking at Victor, the same doctor, in his lab coat.

"You get away, Biff!" Victor called out, "You get away, or I'll turn you into sliced bread!"

Biff snarled, "You little nerd! How about we squeeze you until you pop?"

Victor ran for it, as Arnie shouted, "GET HIM!"

They ran out the door, as Geo said, "Those must be Biff and Arnie. And I believe they're after the good, uh, somewhat… WHATEVER!"

He rushed to the secret room, but the door slammed shut, as he was stunned. He whispered, "No… MIO!"

He slammed his fists on the door, as Biff and Arnie appeared, calling out to Geo. Biff yelled, in a demonic voice, "Leave the man alone! We figured out what to do! THE GIRL IS OURS!"

Geo asked, "Who, me?"

Arnie said, "Read the title… April 16th, 1908… The day he dies!"

They vanished, as Geo read, "WHAT? April 16th?"

He read the article and shivered, "Oh, crap… My god… 14, 15… AH! 16th!  
 _April 16th, everyone drew near, and I wanted to use Mira as a perfect choice… But Biff and Arnie… They agreed to head to my house, and take the girl for their own perverted ways! Knowing those beefheads, they'll try to swoon her. But she's built for me! She's my perfect girlfriend! I won't… let them live… Pierre… Hendricks… They want to take me away… And Judy… my dear friend… She has to understand… I have to get rid of them, before it's too late. But they won't know that I hid my creation in the_ "

It stopped, as he read, "It's… It's where the page ended… the rest of it is blank. What's going on?"

He stepped out of the room and saw Judy run away, through the wall, screaming for her life. Pierre stopped Biff and Arnie, as Judy pleaded, "NO! Stop it! I'm not her!"

Pierre called out, "Unhand the girl!"

Biff cried, "SHE'S OURS, GENTLEMAN! We found his girlfriend! Brane's girlfriend is OURS, and NO LONGER VICTOR'S!"

"NO!" Pierre shouted, "She's not her! I know Judy Terese! She's not responsible!"

Arnie snickered, as he cracked his knuckles, "You have some nerve, you low-account punk!"

Pierre held up his knife and shouted, "GET AWAY!"

Biff tackled onto Pierre, as Judy made a run for it. She cried out, as Arnie chased after her. They started to struggle at each other, and Biff made Pierre drop the knife. Geo followed Judy, as Biff threw Pierre down to the floor. Mira suddenly appeared from upstairs and looked around. She gasped and whispered, "No… Mr. McHavers? What's he doing with Biff?"

She rushed downstairs, as Biff called, pinning down Pierre, "QUICK! THE KNIFE!"

Mira shouted, "YOU'RE BLOODY CRAZY! I can't kill him!"

Biff barked, "DO IT!"

She grabbed the knife, but ran off with it. Biff let go, as he went to find Arnie and Judy. Pierre dusted himself off, as Mira made a break for the study.

 **XXXXX**

"COME WITH US, NOW!" Arnie hollered, as he and Biff has Judy cornered, in the kitchen.

Geo arrived to see the carnage, as Judy shrieked, "GET AWAY FROM ME! I TOLD YOU! I'M NOT HER!"

They grabbed her and laughed at him. Geo was standing there, helpless, as he watched on, about to see the two huge boys have their way with Judy. Hendricks suddenly returned and grabbed Arnie by the neck, and threw him into the oven, bashing his head into the corner, killing him. Biff cried, as he was angered that his friend and partner was killed. Judy suddenly grabbed a butcher knife, from behind him, and snuck behind him. Biff began to strangulate Hendricks, until…  
 **KSHHH!  
** Judy impaled the butcher knife into Biff's spine, right in the middle. Judy gasped for air and said, "Pervert!"

Hendricks caught his breath, as he looked at Judy. She nodded, as he said, "You saved me… but that was reckless of you…"

"You _did_ kill him." Judy said.

Hendricks stated, as he held Judy, "We have to find Victor. He's upset over the issue of this fake girl."

Judy pleaded, "Go easy on him… I don't want to hurt his feelings…"

They vanished, as Geo said, "My god… What did I just see? Did that Judy… kill him?"

He was shaken in fear, as the man in black saw everything, as he walked up to the stairs, with a smile on his face.

* * *

It was now 11:30, as the clock was almost at midnight. Geo witnessed what was going on… Victor Brane, a.k.a. Dr. Membrane, was responsible for creating a girl of his own. However, on that horrid day, April 16th, 1908, the deaths of many were made… including the deaths of two rugby players, two high school girls, and two men who knew of Victor Brane, from long ago. He watched the horrifying images of 109 years ago, and he was scared from head to toe. And even so, he could not find Mio, anywhere. He returned to the study to find more information on the issue, but he stopped in the middle of the room, to see Mira by the balcony, waiting near the window. She'd already lost Pierre, as she relaxed. She then noticed the night sky. As she was watching it, she viewed the moon. It was a full moon out. Pierre suddenly appeared, as he said, "AH-HA! I found you! Why did you steal my knife?"

Mira didn't listen, as she was in awe over the moon. She said, "I don't know… I was… I didn't want…"

Pierre said, "It's alright… You did stop him, but why do you care for Victor Brane?"

Mira said, as she turned to him, "I know his games. And I want to help him, any way I can. He needs a real woman. I'm a senior in my high school, and taking Biff, Judy, and Arnie would be right… But I want NO roughhousing, rather nigh!"

She explained, "I saw a lot… Victor obviously doesn't want to surprise us… Only _he_ know the rules… It's a game! A bloody game! He wants to find his girlfriend, and make us know the truth."

Her voice echoed, as the moon shone a bit. Mira reappeared, as Pierre was given back his knife. But suddenly, he gasped, seeing Mira drop to one knee. She snarled and moaned, as her hair started to frizz and stand on end. Pierre stepped back in fright, as Mira was hollering, "YOU!"

He ran off, as Mira suddenly grew hair from her arms, legs, and body. Her entire school uniform was torn into a tattered mess, and she howled out. Geo was panicked, as Mira was a werewolf. He cried out, "THAT MADE NO SENSE!"

A lone newspaper article flew down towards his feet. Mira and Pierre vanished, as he read the article, from April 8th, 1908.  
" _Local high school girl mauled by vicious wolf attack. A young Mira Wyler, age 18, was found bloodied and battered near the forest, three weeks ago, at 8:19pm. Her body was found, the next morning, only to realize that it was barely alive._ "

Geo whispered, "A werewolf? How did they befriend her, if she's dead now? Silver bullet, maybe?"

A gunshot was heard, as he ran out. He stopped at the foyer, as Mio's screams were made. Ritsu's shrieks were also there, as Geo moaned, "No more games… MAN IN BLACK! WHERE ARE YOU? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY GIRLFRIEND?"

He turned around to find a body on the ground. He gasped, "No… NO! NO! NO!"

He rushed to the body, only to realize that it was Judy, lying on the ground, dead. Victor, standing behind Geo, was holding a shotgun. He said that he wanted a brain… and Judy's was perfect. He picked up her corpse and dragged her to the basement. Geo saw the basement door and said, "No… Victor killed the girl!"

Hendricks appeared, as Judy and Victor disappeared. He cried out, "No… He wants the girl! NO! CURSE YOU! YOU CAN'T-!"

He halted and saw Geo, who was scared stiff. He called, "YOU! You're… alive? Who are you?"

Geo gasped, "You can see me?"

Hendricks said, "Even in the afterlife, I can even sense the years grew by, haunting this accursed castle, even learning of what the others grew curious… about Victor Membrane and his castle."

Geo said, shivering in fear, "Look, I don't care of that! I want to find Mio!"

Hendricks asked, "WHO ARE YOU? Why did you come here?"

He thought, as he was shocked, "No… Wait a minute… You know of him… You know of _him_ , Dr. Membrane! You've read his journal, his clues, and witnessed the evil acts that followed…"

Geo pleaded, "Look, I just want to find Mio, and get out of here!"

"I want to help you! YOU'RE THE ONE!"

"Look, Ritsu dared me, but this bastard stole my-!"

"Please, I can help you!"

Geo ran off, "I'm leaving!"

He dashed off, completely scared, as Hendricks cried, "No, don't run away! Please don't run away! Don't go! Don't go! Oh… OH, DON'T GOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He vanished into thin air, as Geo ran down the stairs to the basement. He said to himself, as he was frightened, "I just remembered… I don't like ghosts… if what they are is true… Then…"

* * *

Geo reached the basement, as he saw a huge laboratory, with a metal table and tools, all rusted up and melted. He examined the tools and said, "Oh, my god… What is this? This is like some… some sort of… B-Movie… horror flick… But… why is it real?"

He saw a few machines on the wall, including a power generator. He then suddenly saw a body on the table. It was also covered in a white tarp. Hendricks appeared, suddenly, as he floated towards the table. He whispered, "That… This is-? What is it?"

He looked around and was crossed, "That Brane! This isn't magic! This is… This is all science, the devil's magic! This is some sort of demented science… Brane's secret! Why this? Why show me this? The path of blood… I followed it… and it leads to-."

"NO!" He gasped, seeing the body, "JUDY!"

"That is NOT her…" Victor appeared, as he said, "THIS… This is my secret project…"

Hendricks snarled, "You… You maniac! I wanted to see you produce REAL MAGIC! Not this… abomination! You're playing God!"

"Am I?" Victor said, "You're the first person to ever witness my darling beauty, and she's about to come to life…"

Geo stepped back, as the machines started to power on, and smoke filled the room. He panicked, "Oh, crap… _THIS_ is Victor's creation? A girl… made of…"

Victor said, "You see… I WANTED a girlfriend… and the girl I loved, Sophia Helenetta, kept turning me down… for Biff Tucker! What did he give me, in return? Nothing but useless dreams, and broken bones! Well, I showed him! I killed Sophia, and said to myself… If I can't have Sophia as a girlfriend, then Biff won't, either… As a matter of fact… NO ONE WILL!"

He showed the body of Sophia, a girl with long white hair. Her eyes were closed, her mouth was straight shut, and was wearing a white gown. Hendricks pleaded, "NO! STOP! You have no idea what you're doing… with this… Frankenstein Monster! You're not just making a bride… You're making a waste of human life!"

Victor said, "A waste? Perhaps… or perhaps not…"

He threw the switch to the huge generator, as Sophia's body was engulfed into electromagnetic waves, powered by the army of a million storms. Thunder started to explode, as Hendricks shielded himself. Victor threw the switch back off, as Sophia started to sit up. Her mouth started to grin a toothy evil grin, and her eyes were dilated and crazy. Victor laughed, as Sophia was giggling, "Yes… YES! It's alive!"

He hollered, " **ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!** "

Hendricks cried, "No! No, it can't be… Why would you waste away an innocent life?"

Victor said, "You all said I was mad. You and Mr. McHavers wanted to put me away… Mira wants to show me the true meaning of love, and Judy was too much of a worrywart. I want Biff and Arnie to _also_ understand. I want love… not hate… I want a girl. I want a life! I! WANT! A WOMAN!"

Hendricks cried, "This… abomination… I bet you killed Judy… just for…"

"I only needed the brain, to make her human and polite, and honest, like me… Isn't that right… Sophia?"

Sophia turned to him and kissed him. She screeched like a banshee, as she raised her hands up. She cackled, as she turned to Hendricks. Victor said, "And now that you know my dirty little secret… Sophia… Kill him…"

She got up from the table, as the doors suddenly slammed shut. Hendricks tried to get out of the building, alive, but Sophia went closer to him.

"No… Don't come near me!" He cried, as he was frightened, "No… I wanted TRUTH! That… OH NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He laughed evilly, as she grabbed his neck. They vanished in a flash of light, as Hendricks made gagging noises, while Sophia's laughter went louder. Geo was completely befuddled and scared, as he saw a lone body on the table, covered in a tarp. He whispered, "No… No, it can't be. Could it?"

He went closer to the table, and then uncovered the tarp. He gasped, as midnight struck. He saw a female body in a school uniform. It was Ritsu's body, lying on the table, with a huge gash in her chest, and was covered in blood. Her eyes were wide open, and her mouth was lightly open, with blood drooling out. Her skin was completely pale.

"RITSU! OH, NO!" He shrieked.

The man in black appeared, as he said, "SHE'S MINE!"

Geo ran away, as he raced back upstairs. The man in black followed him, as he was furious.

Moments later, Geo returned to the front door, as he was about to escape. But the man in black appeared, with tan skin showing, stroking his beard. He said, "Well, well, well… Trapped like a rat…"

Geo cried, "You monster! Who are you? What did you do to Mio? _And_ Ritsu?"

The man said, "Now, now… You shouldn't ask me such parlor tricks. You won't live enough to see her alive, again…"

Geo growled, "Monster… Where is she?"

They stared down, as Mira's spirit appeared in the background, in her human form, clutching her waist tight, all bloodied. She collapsed onto the floor, and let out a death rattle. She was covered in blood, from her gory involvement with Pierre McHavers, and she was shot by an unknown bullet. Geo & Brane did not notice, as the grim scene was included the final moments of this haunting moment in 1908, on a brisk April night on the 16th.

"Perhaps you're aware of this house, have you?" The man said to Geo.

Geo said, "Yes. And I'm happy to know that I found you, you murderer!"

"Me?" He asked, "HAH! That's not my doing. Do you know of this abysmal place, Geo Stelar? Well, I'll tell you what happened…"

He explained the story, as Geo was fuming:  
" _April 16th, 1908, Victor Brane was preparing for the final piece of the puzzle. That is when he prepares his girlfriend the final piece: a brain. Six people entered the building, knowing that he might be going crazy. Six people, one house… NO survivors. The people were Pierre McHavers, Victor's vice principal in the high school he goes to. The man in the voodoo garb is Hendricks the Amazing, a Vaudeville magician who also channels the dead. Mr. McHavers' goal was to find Victor and send him to the asylum, for his deteriorating psyche, and saying that he has a girl, when it's only a figment of the imagination.  
Judy Terese, a girl who goes to the same high school as Victor, and is his best friend. However, all she wanted was someone for him to love. Of course, she never got to condone her feelings to him.  
Mira Wyler, a high school senior, who recently was mauled by a wolf. She survived, only to turn into a werewolf, once every full moon. The reason she wanted Victor was that SHE was in love with him, and wanted to have him as her boyfriend.  
And these two, Biff Tucker and Arnie Knox, two bullies that picked on Victor, during their time with him. They were members of the school's Rugby Team, and the star athletes. They only want Victor, not only to beat him up, but to claim his "Creation" for their own… if they only knew._"

"And Sophia?"

"Sophia Helenetta… She was mysteriously killed by Victor Brane, after turning him down for a date, on Halloween Night…"

Geo gasped in horror, as the man smirked, "But you know the characters… perhaps you want to know what and why the spirits of these victims appear in the foreground, randomly?"

Geo nodded, as the man in black said, "Well… it's a sad story… and I know it…"

* * *

He continued onwards, as he explained that all six guests set out to find Victor. Hendricks and Pierre were looking in the bedroom, as Mira contemplates over her chance to find him. Judy remained scared, Biff and Arnie were trashing the place. Around 5pm, the tragedy occurred, as Victor suddenly appeared in front of Judy, who was all alone. He comforted her and said, "Judy… I have no intentions on what I am about to do. Stay safe for me."

He kissed her and left. Judy was happy, as she went to follow him. But he was caught by Biff and Arnie, and ran towards a secret passageway, near the study. The door slammed shut, and they almost caught him. They returned to the foyer, and found Judy. Thinking she was Victor's girl, they grabbed her, saying that she's the one that Victor loves. Pierre would rush in and tried to free Judy. Biff refused, until Pierre held up a knife. In a struggle, Pierre and Biff fought, as they dropped the knife. All the while, Judy slugged Arnie's gut with her elbow, and dashed off into the kitchen. Just as Arnie left to get Judy, Mira appeared from upstairs, as Biff ordered Mira to give her the knife. She agreed, but then hesitated, and ran away to the study. Biff socked Pierre in the face and grumbled. He went to the kitchen, to join in on Arnie. Pierre got up, nearly bruised, and headed to where Mira was, not only to get his knife back, but to ask Mira why she didn't let Biff kill him.

Minutes later, Biff and Arnie found Judy, and grabbed her arms, saying that she's their girl, now. Judy pleaded to let her go, as Biff blames her and Victor for Sophia's disappearance. Biff would slam Judy to the wall, and giggle evilly. Just then, Hendricks appeared, and grabbed Arnie by the neck. He threw him into the oven, and his head was bashed open, pouring blood out. Biff, angered by the death of his friend, strangled Hendricks, only for Judy to grab the nearest item she could find, namely the butcher knife, and lunged it into his spine. Judy dropped to her knees, as Biff fell dead. Hendricks thanked her, but questions her murderous tactics. Hendricks left to find the others, as Judy was all alone. The door opened, which was an entranceway to the basement. Victor appeared, as he saw Judy, with latex gloves on. Judy cringed, as she pleaded, "Victor… I want to go home… But, I have something to say to you…"

Victor asked, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Judy whispered, "uh… … … Victor…"

Victor said, "Look, my time is short. I have to create my girlfriend, now!"

Judy gasped, "Create? What are you saying?"

"I only need one more item, to create such a beauty… and I chose Mira's. But not until I hear that she's a werewolf, now. So, _she_ has to go."

He loaded a rifle and said, "Luckily, I know how to kill a werewolf. Maybe I'll make her a beautiful stole for her…"

She barked, "I can't believe I'm hearing this… The girls in my class were right. You're insane."

Victor said, "Look, all I need is a human brain, that's all. Why do you think I killed Sophia? She wouldn't say YES to me! All she does is scoff at me, and date that meathead, Biff Tucker! Well, I'll show everyone the truth!"

Judy pleaded, as she grabbed Victor's shirt, "NO! You can't… Please, leave your creation alone! It won't work! Victor… you're breaking my heart…"

He said, "Calm down. It's nothing. It's not like _you_ were date material."

Judy slapped him in the face, and shouted, "YOU MONSTER! And to think I ever loved you! And you… You dare jilt me, for a corpse?"

She was furious, as she grabbed the butcher knife from Biff's spinal cord, and lunged at Victor. He ran off, as Judy was pissed off, knowing that she was turned down. As she cornered Victor, near the wall, he said to her, nearly frightened, "Please, Judy, put the knife down…"

He held the rifle up and cried, "Judy! JUDY! YOU'RE MAKING IT HARD ON YOURSELF!"

She shrieked, as she swung the knife down.  
 **BANG!  
** She was shot in the waist, by his shotgun. She dropped the knife and dropped to the ground. She croaked, as she was bleeding from her wound and mouth, "Vic… tor… I…"

She let out a death rattle and died. Victor said, as he was panting, "Thank god… Judy, I never knew you were that interested in me…"

He grabbed her dead body and dragged her to the basement, leaving a trail of blood behind.

 **XXXXX**

At the same time, as Victor took Judy away, Mira confronted Pierre, only to realize that she's in awe over the full moon. Mira, who's turned into a werewolf, approached Pierre, with a snarl and a roar. Pierre tried to escape, but around the time, the gunshot was made, and Pierre halted, thinking what the noise was. Mira tackled him down, as he cried, "No… What is this? GET BACK! NO! WHAT'S GOING ON? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Mira began to claw and maul Pierre with her huge claws and fangs, ripping his body apart, splattering blood, everywhere. Mira stopped, as he was clinging to life. Mira looked around and left the study. Pierre held up a pistol, aware of the situation of Mira's identity, and called out, "You… Wolfen fiend!"

Mira sniffed, and she turned to see Pierre's battered and ripped up body. He fired his pistol, and shot Mira in the chest and waist. Mira reverted back to human form, as she clutched her waist tightly, as Pierre smiled, "Heh, heh, heh, heh… You werewolf… Your reign… it is done…"

He dropped his dead and died. Mira barged out of the study, clutching her waist tightly. Hendricks already left, learning that Victor wanted Judy. He responded, "NO! They wanted the girl! NO! Curse you! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I have to stop him, before it's too late!"

He ran to the kitchen, seconds before Mira returned, bloodied and in pain, in her final seconds of her life. She collapsed and died, faced down, with blood pouring out.

 **XXXXX**

Hendricks gasped in horror, as he followed the blood trail, heading to the basement. He rushed downstairs and found Victor's secret laboratory. He gasped in disbelief, and then said that it's not magic, it's science. Victor appeared by the corpse of Sophia, as Hendricks think it was Judy. But Victor said that Judy's brain will do.

And the rest of the story tells itself. Victor reanimated the corpse of Sophia Helenetta, and made her his lover. Hendricks cried out that it was a devilish act of god. Sophia kissed Victor, and he ordered Sophia to kill him, to which she did, strangulating his neck, snapping it. After that, Victor and Sophia share a passionate kiss together, as the lights went out.

* * *

The man in black continued, "Yes… but as time went on, Victor knew of the ramifications of these grizzly deaths. He kept the bodies of all the remaining victims and used them for spare parts, in case he feels lonely. Mira Wyler was mauled by a werewolf, only to die by Pierre McHavers. He knew a stray silver bullet would kill her. Minutes before he died, he fired away.  
As for Biff Tucker and Arnie Knox, their heads were cremated into nothing, since those faces remind Victor of his old days. Newspapers explained everything about the vile house that stood, and that six people entered, but no one came out alive."

Geo asked, "But what of the mad doctor?"

The man said, "He died, after he and Sophia had a fight. Twenty years passed, as Victor changed his name to Dr. Victor Membrane. And in one incident, he killed his creation, and himself, after an argument that she never take her out, anywhere. But in a fit of rage, she threw the doctor to the machine, nearly injuring him. But in one final attempt, he threw the switch, and overloaded the entire laboratory with huge electric energy, and the entire lab exploded into a cataclysmic burst of energy. The lab barely survived, and was obliterated, but the bodies of Victor and Sophia vanished into nothing."

He also explained, "The spirits that you saw… were ghosts of the first six victims of the house. Once you enter, you will witness everything that occurred, only to realize that there is no escape. Whoever enters this house, no matter who they are, are doomed to remain here, forever…"

He concluded, "And _that's_ why… You can never escape."

He showed himself, as Geo gasped in shock, while in a pale look on his face. He said, "You… You're… Who are you?"

He dove into Geo, and slashed him with his blade-like arms, cutting him. He dropped to the ground, and then said, in pain, "Ungh… Damn it, that hurts."

The man said, "You're damn right it did hurt! You, Geo Stelar, will not leave this mansion, alive!"

The man in black's arms were huge black blades, as Geo whimpered, "No…"

He thought, "If I wasn't scared by the ghosts that haunt this mansion, I'd fight back. Damn this mansion!"

He swatted his blade down, like a guillotine, but he rolled out of the way. Geo made a run for it, as the man in black said, chasing after him, "You can run, but you cannot hide!"

Geo ran to the living room and threw a pewter bowl onto the man's blade arm. It shattered into pieces, as he smirked, "Nice try…"

Geo was frightened, as he cried, "No… How did it not hurt you?"

The man's black bladed arm regenerated, as he grinned with black razor-sharp teeth, "You can't run away from me, you ignorant fool…"

Geo tried to run off, but he stumbled down onto the floor. The man in black dashed forward towards him and grabbed his arm, impaled it into his right forearm. Geo screamed in pain, as the man in black laughed, "YES! Now, you're mine!"

He bit onto his shoulder, but Geo kicked him on the chin. Geo got out of the man's hold, as he rubbed his chin, "You little brat!"

Geo called out, "What have you done with Mio? And why would you kill Ritsu?"

The man said, "Me? You're such a cringe-worthy person…"

Geo ran off, holding his arm, as the entire place was pitch black, with only a gleam of light shining from the windows. He made a break for a secret room, near the stairway, and opened the door. He rushed down the stairs, as the man in black called, "It's no use, Geo Stelar! You can run, but you cannot hide! I'm going to find you, and I will kill you! You cannot escape me, you fool!"

Geo stumbled down to the secret laboratory, again, as he saw the lab, with Ritsu's body on the table. Geo whispered, as he moaned, leaning to Ritsu, "God, I'm so sorry, Ritsu. I shouldn't have let you come with…"

As he was moaning, the man suddenly appeared from the other side and said, "Idiot! You think that this place is too hard for me? You forget! This was my ancestor's home!"

"Ancestor? You mean… _You're_ -?"

Brane said, "But I chose not to be called _Membrane_ or _Von Brane_. I am simply… _Brane_. And this is my home…"

Geo yelled, "You're mad! You killed two innocent girls, and you're home to a psychopathic doctor that killed a woman for love… and for death and despair?! You're ungrateful! If I wasn't that scared, I'd clobber you!"

Brane said, "You would, if you would try… but let me be frank about this home. My dear grandfather created life, and yet he was never married…"

"Grandfather? Then… How are you-?"

"Right… He dabbled in genetic coding, creating new life. Why, he created me… when I was born, twenty years ago. And not just for my handsome and roguish looks… he gave me a pair of weapons… Which is why, when those who dare enter… my master's domain… everyone will be slaughtered by me…"

He removed his black attire, showing his muscular tan skin and black pants. He roared, "GEO STELAR! I would never try to let you live, without knowing my grandfather's secret…"

"You're not his grandfather. If you're his creation… you're his son!"

"My father was a scientist, who found my test tube, when he entered my house! And this house has a rich history… He chose to stay here, trying to create me, and spent the rest of his life, studying my body, for a much deadly purpose. And when I awoke, after the years went by, my creator thought of me as the son he never had… Of course, it's what he didn't want, anyways…"

 ** _STAB!  
_** _Brane killed the scientist, with his blade arm, impaling through his chest and ribcage, as he cackled, soaking in his blood. He lunged towards the man, the minute he was about to grab his hand._

Geo trembled in fear, "You… You're a monster… I bet that Dr. Membrane left you here to be created… and by someone who'll honor his demented legacy!"

Brane cornered Geo, as he said, "My life… is for murder! My grandfather killed his girlfriend, to recreate her, for his own purposes! And he threw it all away! But I won't make the same mistake again… since I kidnapped your precious girl, and stabbed her in the heart."

Geo stated, "Uh, that girl over there is _not_ my girlfriend…"

"Uh, I can see that… But she's adorable… Imagine… Your girl's brain in her, and she'll be mine, forever…"

Geo was shocked, as Brane approached Ritsu's body. He held his arm up and was about to dissect onto Ritsu's cranium. Geo could only watch in horror, as he tried to move, plus, his arm was severely damaged that he cannot respond.

"Move, legs… Damn it, move!" He thought, as Brane traced Ritsu's head, around the top of her skull. He then nodded and said, "Perfect… And now, to remove her useless brain, and keep the cadaver fresh, so I can find the darling in black hair…"

Geo gasped, "Wait… You mean… Mio's alive?"

Brane said, "Yes. Mio, right? Well, she was a handful. I had her locked in my bedroom, as a prisoner… but she ran away. Luckily, I was able to condone her, making her stay put."

He was about to dig into Ritsu's head, as Geo grabbed a shard of glass and cried, "HEY, BRANE!"

Brane turned to Geo, only for Geo to throw the shard at him. Brane grabbed the shard with his bare left hand, only for it to cut into his palm. He cried out in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

He shouted, as he was bleeding, "YOU… YOU GIVE ME THIS?"

Geo used his free arm and grabbed another shard of glass. He lunged it into his chest, piercing his heart. Brane choked, as he was screaming, "YOU FOOL! DO YOU RE-! AGH! Do you realize that you'll never find Mio, now?"

Geo said, "Even if this place is haunted… I'll find her, myself… Ghosts or no ghosts! And if she dies, I can use these machines to bring her back! I don't care what it takes… but I can awaken her… with these machines…"

Brane moaned, "If you did… it'll take years to repair these machines. If Mio does die here, she's gone forever… much as my grandfather…"

Geo asked, "What are you talking about?"

Brane moaned, "Not only he killed himself… and Sophia… … …he destroyed his lab, and most of his devices were destroyed… incinerated… in flames… and Sophia loved… a bonfire… But my grandfather… … …he…"

 _Sophia threw Victor onto the floor and shouted, "I WANT TO GO OUT! Those people love me! They miss me!"_

 _Victor shouted, "How dare you yell at me, Sophia? And to think I ever loved you, you heartless monster!"_

 _She bellowed, "YOU LOVE ME!"_

 _"Yes, I did love you! But you're NOT the one I loved… The one I loved is nice and understanding! NOT a violent being!"_

 _"For another?"_

 _He stepped back, as she started to trash the place. He cried, "YOU'RE A MONSTER! I MADE A MONSTER, NOT A LOVER! YOU ARE LIKE ALL THE REST! I WAS WRONG TO PLAY GOD!"_

 _"YOU MADE ME! AND YOU LOVE ME!"_

 _"I DID LOVE YOU, SOPHIA! BUT THIS DESTRUCTION YOU CAUSED!"_

 _He grabbed the switch, as she went closer, "You don't understand… I loved you, but the attitude that wrought all this, the way you're acting… IT'S NEVER YOUR FAULT! **IT WAS MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!** "_

 _He threw the switch down, as the machines began to explode and engulf into flames and huge fireballs. The explosions continued, as both Victor and Sophia were caught in the explosion, effectively killing both of them, and destroying the entire laboratory._

Back in present day, Geo approached a downed Brane, as he said, while Brane was clinging to life, "What? Your ancestor is dead?"

Brane groaned, "I wouldn't have known… but Mio would've felt the same fate… if I would've killed you, anyway… Even so…"

He collapsed, as Geo asked him, "WHERE… IS SHE?"

Brane croaked, lifting his hand up, "The… The attic… She was… left there, when… she fled…"

Geo rushed off to upstairs, as Brane coughed and moaned, as he whispered, "Geo… … …Even if… you save her… You cannot… escape…"

He collapsed and died, as he was lying on the ground, bleeding on the floor.

* * *

Geo arrived at the attic and found Mio, lying on the floor, unconscious. He cried out, running to her, "MIO!"

He ran to her, as Mio started to wake up. He clutched her in his arms, and hugged her. Mio whispered, "Ungh… Where am I?"

Geo said, "It's alright, baby… I'm here."

Mio whispered, "Geo… Is that you?"

Geo said, as he was happy, "You're not a ghost, are you?"

Mio giggled, "I thought _you_ were. That awful man kidnapped me… and I saw, with my own eyes, ghosts… and they all have a thing for…"

"Dr. Victor Brane. Don't worry… He's been dead for over decades… and his ancestor was trying to kill you. We can leave, right now."

"Thank goodness… I want to go home…"

"I know, Mio. Come on. Lemme hold you."

They stood up, as Mio wrapped her arms around him. Geo said that he'll find a way out, but she asked if he came alone. He said that Ritsu came with, but a creature named Brane killed her. Mio said, "Show me… Poor Ritsu…"

They headed to the lab, as Geo added, "Fine. But, we have to get Ritsu and leave."

Mio replied, "But…"

 **XXXXX**

They arrived at the lab, as Brane and Ritsu remained dead. Mio ran to Ritsu and cried, "NO! RITSU! No, no, no… Please…"

She hugged her and sobbed, "No… Why did you come with? I didn't want you to die…"

He said, "I'm sorry, Mio. There's nothing we can do, now."

She said, "I understand…" and kisses Ritsu, shutting her eyes with her hands.

She explained, "I'm sorry that you had to come to rescue her."

"HER?!" He cried, "I was saving YOU! And these damned ghosts! Yeesh… I hated these ghosts… They told abou-!"

"I know… I heard all about it from Ritsu. A mad scientist wanted someone to love, only she would turn on him, shouting that she wants to be happy. But in the end, Dr. Membrane would abandon her, saying that he wants a real woman, and not a robot…"

"Uh, that was in the 1900s. He created a Female Frankenstein, out of a girl's corpse. It doesn't technically mean she's a robot."

"I know… But I'm just saying…" Mio looked at Brane.

She asked, "He's the beast that captured me, right?"

He said, "That's him. He says that he was the doctor's grandson, which a scientist found, long ago."

She replied, as she felt his pulse, "Well, he's finished… But maybe I can have him tested… so we can learn more about this man… He's not human, but a demonic perversion of human life."

Geo approached her and said, "We will. We'll call the police and have them learn more. Ritsu can rest now, and you and me, we can be happy together."

Mio turned to him and said, "Geo… You know earlier tonight… I was going to see you… and…"

They hugged each other and started to kiss. Geo whispered, "I'm happy you're okay. What do you want to tell me?"

They continued to kiss, as Mio opened one eye.  
 **STAB!  
** And stabbed Geo in the chest with a black blade arm. Mio smiled and said, "I want to tell you that it's over… How can you love someone… who's created by an evil mind?"

Geo gagged, as he coughed out blood. He dropped to his knees, as Mio pulled the Shard Arm out. Her arms were all black, and her eyes turned black, with red irises. He croaked, as his wound was turning black, "Y-Y-You… Mio…"

Mio said, as she held Geo's head, "I will go with you, nowhere… You and Ritsu stay with me… I warned you not to bring her!"

He gasped, "Mio… You mean…"

She said, "That's right. I kidnapped myself… and sent Brane to test you, if you'd truly loved me. But needless to say… YOU FAILED!"

She dropped Geo down to the floor and laughed, "I _now_ have the knowledge of my creator's power… to build a super race of humans… like Sophia Helenetta… like Brane… and it started with you two, once I patch up Ritsu's body… and your chest wound… You two stay with me… _forever_!"

Geo's vision went blurry, as he gasped for air, "No… Mio… How… could… … …you…"

He collapsed and let out a death rattle. Geo had died. Mio dragged the body of Geo away, as Mio said, "Everything is ready, master… I have everything ready…"

She placed Geo on the table and held up an axe. She prepared to chop Geo's skull. She slashed down onto his cranium.  
 **CHOP!**

* * *

"AAGH!" Geo woke up from his couch, as he panted.

He looked at the time, as it was 9:25pm. He gasped, "MIO! Oh, no…"

He frantically reached for the phone and was about to call Mio. But a knock on the door was made. He went to the door and answered it. It was Mio at the door. She giggled, as she said, "Sorry, I'm late."

Geo hugged her and sobbed, "Thank god… It's you…"

Mio asked, "Huh? What's wrong Geo? Geo?"

Geo continued to hug her, as he said, "It's a long story… but I can't explain… You'd be frightened by it. Come on in."

Mio said, "Yes. I should come in. We should talk."

Geo said, "And yes, we should. I only wanted to see your friendly face, again, and so much to talk about… I'm just happy to see you, and we have the night together."

They went in, as Mio held a knife behind her back, and grinned in secrecy, "Yes… … …A night together… _Our_ last night…"

She shut the door, and then locked it. The lights went out, and all that was left was a bloodcurdling scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"  
 **STAB! STAB! STAB!  
** Mio killed Geo, in pitch black. Hours later, at Midnight, Mio walked out of his house, covered lightly in blood, carrying Geo in her arms. She said that it's almost ready, saying he is a perfect body. What could it mean?

"Everything is ready… Doctor… I shall bring my boyfriend to you… So, I can recreate him… as my own."

The man in black, Brane, viewed the action Mio did, as he grinned evilly. Brane and Mio took Geo away, disappearing into night.

* * *

 _Geo Stelar… loved Mio Akiyama. After a nightmare gone awry, his premonition comes true, at the end. Mio Akiyama, a creation of dark magic and science, controlled by her creator, in a way to make the one she loves one of us.  
Mister Geo Stelar's heart… broken and literally ripped out of his chest. Now, nothing more than a cadaver, placed on the slab of sadness… in the " **Tales of the Bizarre** "…_

* * *

The pumpkin man returned, as he was standing in front of the curtain. He said to the audience, "In the words of a poet… _You always hurt the ones you love_.  
Perhaps the nightmare Geo Stelar witnessed was just… an illusion…"

A voice cried out,"AAAAH, SHUT UP!"

 **BONK!  
** A brick was chucked onto the pumpkinhead, as he cried, "OW!"

He removed his pumpkin and asked, "What was that for, Sonia?"

Sonia said, offscreen, "Idiot! You're ruining the fic… Put it back on!"

He said, "OH, OH, right!"

His pumpkinhead was put back on, as he said in his Hitchcock voice, "Continuing… I fear what Mio will do to her, now that Geo is dead… No, I believe that she truly loves him. But it would take more than over twenty million volts to revive him. But knowing Mio, it will, since her kisses run on pure electricity… for a living corpse…"

He walked off, and concluded, "Good evening…"

Sonia, a girl with purple hair, wearing a yellow hoodie, said, "That's what I get for hiring _him_ to narrate this horror fic."

She turned to the audience, and said, a la Vincent Price, " _Good night out there… Wherever you are…_ "

She cackled, as lighting struck.

* * *

 ** _Good night…_**


End file.
